


Your World

by Mexx66



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC ), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexx66/pseuds/Mexx66





	Your World

“GABE YOU BLOODY DUMB ANGEL, YOU CAN’T JUST WALK IN A SPACESHIP FULL OF DALEKS.” I was furious. More than that. The Doctor left to explore the ship and I was stuck to babysit the archangel with the sweet tooth.

 

“I can, and I will (Y/N)!” Was his replay, and that was one hour ago. “Chuck, what have I ever done to upset you. Please, help me and bring this idjits back in the TARDIS.” There was a loud crash and a ‘BOOM’ “Dude, what took you so long?” This was Gabriel. “I am trying to stop Daleks!” And this was the Doctor. Again, there was an explosion.

 

“See Doctor, this is how it’s done! Now come we have to take little ol’ (Y/N) home, in the right time. not 21st century, we have to go to the 23rd. now come on, I think her brothers are searching for her and she has school and a test tomorrow.” I arched an eyebrow. Both “men” came into the TARDIS. “Since when do you care Gabe?” I crossed my arms over my chest. “Since I know you want to be on the Enterprise. Isn’t the captain your boyfriend? Am I right or not? Maybe he could pull some strings?” Gabe smirked darkly. In the meantime, the Doctor was tinkering on the TARDIS. When he looked at us he smiled slyly and shouted: “NEXT STOP, LONDON 2259.”

 

* * *

 

There it was. My home. 221B Baker Street. How I missed it. I wanted to knock on the door when Mrs. Hudson opened it:” Child, where have you been? You were gone for one week. Thank god there weren’t any tests. You drove your brothers and John into madness. Child, where is your head? Dammit, Sherlock thought Irene or Moriarty kidnapped you or even worse, killed you. Thank god you are alright. “I rolled my eyes.

 

Mr. Hudson took a step back and let me in. I heard the TARDIS noise but it faded away, too soon. Running upstairs I ran into Molly Hoper, my best friend and the love interest of my sociopathic big brother. But he wouldn’t admit it. But it’s soooo obvious. Even Rosie sees it, and she is a toddler for Chuck’s sake. “Oh, (Y/N) you are finally here. Sherlock, John, Mary, Mycroft and I were searching for you everywhere. Even Jim was looking, we thought someone kidnapped you. I hope you were in the library, weren’t you?”

 

Indeed, I was in a library. Yes, the library was in the TARDIS. “Yes, I was studying and I slept at a good friend of mine. His name is Gabriel. Sorry I didn’t call you.” She smiled. “It’s okay, I have to go. I wish you luck. You can beat that test of yours.” I smiled back.

 

Oh boy, the Kobayashi-Maru-Test is unbeatable. It was designed by Jim’s friend Spock. The scenario should show a crew with a “no-win” situation. Yeah, I know it all too well. I have three elder siblings.

 

I went into the living room. Sherlock sitting in his leather chair, Mycroft standing, John sitting in his chair with Rosie on his lap and Mary behind them. All eyes turned to me.

 

Oh boy, I was a just a normal girl in London. I will have a well payed job, a flat, maybe, very loyal and good friends, and I have many books, and even more comics. In addition, I’m socially awkward and especially uncomfortable right now, because everyone in this small room has their eyes locked on me. Mycroft was the first to speak. He turned to me and said, “Where have you been little sister?”

 

Oh no, he didn’t often use the ‘little sister’ card. But when he did, it always meant business. “I-I-I… was with my best friend Gabriel, learning for the Kobayashi-Maru-Test and I r-really forgot time and then I slept at Gabriel’s and I’m so sorry I didn’t call you.”

 

I wasn’t the best liar, but today I did a pretty good job I believe. I can’t tell my family I was in space with an alien who called himself “The Doctor” and an archangel hunting some other aliens. Oh, and also demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts and what not else. They would die from a heart attack. 

* * *

“It would be illogical to look for Ms. Holmes, she will be home soon, don’t worry Captain.” Jim was beyond anxious. He searched for you everywhere. Even in bars. The last place you would ever be. Before he could retort to Spock his com went off. “Captain Kirk, who is on the other side?” You took a deep breath. “Hello James, it’s me, Y/n, I hope I didn’t scare you. You know I have this damn test Spock invented. So I learned for the test, forgot time and then I slept by my best friend’s house, sorry.” He chuckled. Then replied, “Yeah and I don’t know why no one excepted me to have beaten that test.” You laughed. It was like music in his ears. So beautiful and extraordinary. “That’s because you cheated maybe?” He laughed, “What? Me? Cheating? Never Darling, I learned verry hard.” “Yeah, then you woke up. Jim, I should call my parents. See you soon, love you. Bye.” “Bye darlin’, love ya too.” You hung up. Jim had a goofy grin on his face. Bones just rolled his eyes.


End file.
